List of MIDI Manufacturer IDs
A MIDI sysex message contains a header with four pieces of information: the header (a byte of 0xF7), a manufacturer ID, a model ID, and a unit number. Model numbers are assigned by each manufacturer and are only unique within a manufacturer line. Unit numbers are usually settable by the user, using the "MIDI Setup" or "Master Setup" menu. Manufacturer IDs are assigned by the MIDI Manufacturer's Association. Originally, manufacturer IDs consisted of a single byte, which only allowed for a maximum of 127 IDs. There are now far more than 127 manufacturers wanting an ID, so the standard contains an extension mechanism: if the ID byte is zero, the next two bytes contain an extended ID. ID numbers are divided into four geographic groups: North America, Europe (also includes Australia), Japan, and Asia (Russia/China/Far East other than Japan). Here are IDs for some notable current and past manufacturers. Only synth and electronic music device/software manufacturers are included, although there are many manufacturers who use MID for other purposes, and some who have registered a value with the MMA but have never produced a product that uses MIDI. All numeric values are given in hexadecimal. North America * 01 Sequential Circuits / Dave Smith Instruments * 03 Octave-Plateau / Voyetra * 04 Moog Music * 05 Passport Designs * 06 Lexicon * 07 Kurzweil * 0F Ensoniq * 10 Oberheim * 11 Apple Computer * 13 Digidesign * 15 JL Cooper * 18 E-mu * 1C Eventide * 00 00 09 New England Digital * 00 00 16 Opcode * 00 00 1B Peavey * 00 00 1C 360 Systems * 00 00 1F Zeta * 00 00 2F Encore Electronics * 00 00 3B MOTU * 00 00 41 Microsoft * 00 00 4D Studio Electronics * 00 01 05 M-Audio * 00 01 21 Cakewalk * 00 01 37 Roger Linn Design * 00 01 3F Numark / Alesis * 00 01 4D Open Labs * 00 01 72 Kilpatrick Audio * 00 01 77 Nektar * 00 02 14 Intellijel * 00 02 1F Madrona Labs * 00 02 26 Electro-Harmonix Europe * 22 Synthaxe * 27 Jellinghaus * 29 PPG * 2D Hinton Instruments * 2F Elka * 31 Viscount * 33 Clavia * 38 Simmons * 3A Steinberg * 3E Waldorf * 3F Quasimidi * 00 20 13 Kenton * 00 20 1A Fatar / Studiologic * 00 20 1F TC Electronic * 00 20 29 Novation * 00 20 32 Behringer * 00 20 33 Access Music * 00 20 3A Propellorhead * 00 20 3B Red Sound * 00 20 4D Vermona * 00 20 50 Hartmann * 00 20 52 Analogue Systems * 00 20 5F Sequentix * 00 20 69 Elby Designs * 00 20 6B Arturia * 00 20 76 Teenage Engineering * 00 21 02 Mutable Instruments * 00 21 07 Modal Electronics * 00 21 09 Native Instruments * 00 21 10 ROLI * 00 21 1A IK Multimedia * 00 21 27 Expert Sleepers * 00 21 35 Dreadbox * 00 21 41 Marienberg Japan * 40 Kawai * 41 Roland * 42 Korg * 43 Yamaha * 44 Casio * 47 Akai * 4C Sony Asia none known to have been assigned Special / reserved values * 7D: prototyping, test, private use and experimentation * 7E: universal non-real-time (sample dump, tuning table, etc.) * 7F: universal real time (MIDI time code, MIDI Machine control, etc.) Category:MIDI